


Eterno

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Helena pasa una última tarde con su padre...
Relationships: Rowena Ravenclaw/Original Male Character(s)





	Eterno

Hacía buen día. El sol resplandecía y le apetecía dar una paseo con _Sapphire_ , su yegua.

Estaba a punto de subir sobre su lomo cuando vio a alguien a lo lejos. Caminaba lento, apoyado en su bastón. Corrió hacia él.

—¡Padre! —exclamó, preocupada—. No deberías estar aquí.

El hombre sonrió a la joven, que le abrazó con fuerza.

—No importa —susurró—. Solo por esto, el esfuerzo ha valido la pena.

Tosió con fuerza y se agarró el pecho con una mano.

—Padre…

—No es nada… —dijo calmadamente—. Estoy bien.

—No quiero que empeores.

—Quería estar un rato con mi pequeña. ¿Puedo hacer eso?

La niña asintió con una sonrisa triste.

Le dolía ver a su padre así, tan decaído, tan pálido, tan frágil. No había poción, ni nada que pudiera curarle el mal que le estaba matando lentamente. Ni siquiera su madre, una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo mágico, podía sanarlo.

—¿Damos un paseo? —le pidió su padre; ella asintió.

El viento azotaba sus rizos azabaches. Su padre le cogió de la mano y se la apretó.

—No recuerdo la última vez que hicimos esto —dijo, pensativo; suspiró. Le costaba respirar.

Helena decidió que lo mejor sería descansar; se sentaron sobre un bloque de paja.

—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre —comenzó a decir—. Eres igual de curiosa y despierta que ella.

La pequeña se sonrojó.

—Y aventurera —terminó diciendo ella.

—Sobre todo eso. Y me alegro de que solo heredases mis ojos grises, porque menudo desastre sería. —Se echó a reír, dándole un ataque de tos. Se limpió con un pañuelo y escupió unas gotas de sangre.

—Padre…

—No, cariño, quiero que me escuches —comenzó a hablar con dificultad—. Pase lo que pase, estaré siempre contigo. Y nunca te separes de tu madre, ¿entendido?

Helena asintió entre sollozos.

—Te lo prometo.

El hombre le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el pelo.

—¡Maldita seas, Ronan! —exclamó alguien a lo lejos; Rowena se acercaba hacia ellos furiosa—. ¿Qué haces levantado? Eres peor que un niño.

—Solo quería pasar este espléndido día con nuestra hija, querida.

—Sigues muy débil. Al final tendré que atarte a la cama.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿eh? —murmuró, guiñándole un ojo.

Helena se echó a reír. No importaba lo mal que estuviera, su padre siempre le hacía reír. Le encantaba. Y deseó que fuera eterno.


End file.
